


Primeras palabras

by weishenbi



Series: Fictober2018 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Setting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: Cuando naces, tienes tatuadas en la piel las primeras palabras que te dice tu alma gemela. Jackson, que ha tenido que pasar toda su vida con un genérico "hola" en la piel, siempre se presenta con su nombre completo a la gente nueva.





	Primeras palabras

Jackson siempre había intentado llevar con entereza el tema de las almas gemelas. En vez de frustrarse y dejar que las inseguridades se lo comieran vivo, como amenazaban con hacer esa tarde otra vez, había buscado el lado positivo del asunto y sacado partido de lo que sabía.

Desde que tenía uso de razón había tenido tatuado en la zona interior de su codo, en coreano, un simple “hola”. Dos sílabas, un par de círculos y algunos palos, que durante mucho tiempo no había tenido ni idea de lo que querían decir, ni siquiera cuando aprendió a leer y esribir en el colegio. Por suerte o por desgracia, mucha gente acababa en una situación similar a la suya: las primeras palabras que cruzarás con tu alma gemela, por estadística, suelen ser saludos. Pero Jackson se esforzaba en ver las ventajas: el idioma descartaba de entrada mucha gente que iba conociendo, y no tenía que vivir en una alerta constante cada vez que se presentaba a alguien, mientras fuese en cualquier idioma diferente al coreano. Pero eso no le había hecho insensible a la posible desgracia ajena y, para evitarle el mal trago a los demás, siempre que podía empezaba a hablarle a la gente nueva con un “ _encantado, soy Wang Jackson_ ”.

Claro que con el tiempo el panorama había ido cambiando. Cuando había conseguido perseguir su sueño de convertirse en trainee en una de las empresas más famosas de Corea, por algún motivo algo en su mente no hizo “clic” al respecto de que le sería prácticamente imposible saber si alguien que le saludase por primera vez iba a ser aquél o aquélla destinado a ser perfectamente compatible con él. Y aunque parte de él sí vivía en una especie de paranoia constante, de “estás haciendo el ridículo, delante de tu alma gemela, y por eso no te ha dicho que lo eres”, la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba concentrarse en que, si alguien tenía tatuado su nombre en alguna parte del cuerpo, probablemente se alegraría de que se presentase de primeras y se lo diría. O, al menos, que se delataría en su mirada el reconocer ese nombre tan poco coreano como el que tenían en la piel.

Pero había subestimado las dotes teatrales de Jinyoung.

Una de las tardes en la sala de entrenamiento de baile de la JYP, Mark, un chavalín estadounidense con el que había hecho buenas migas desde el primer día que se vieron, se excusó y se levantó para saludar a un amigo. Jackson había estado ayudando a Mark con su coreano, ya que por motivos obvios él se había interesado por aprender el idioma desde muy joven, y con el mayor se podía comunicar en inglés sin problemas. Cuando volvió, trajo del brazo al amigo que había ido a saludar: extremadamente guapo, hasta el punto en que era injusto, según el criterio del hongkonés, con pelo rubio oxigenado, cejas triangulares y unos ojos amables, el izquierdo coronado con dos pequeños lunares. Se apresuró a presentarse, con una sonrisa, esperando ver en el otro algún signo de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, pero no fue así, y de hecho el otro imitó su saludo: “ _Soy Jaebeom, pero puedes llamarme JB. Un placer_ ”. Ligeramente decepcionado, vio al otro alejarse – Mark le comentó que acababa de debutar en un dúo con otro chico, un tal Jinyoung – y siguieron a lo suyo.

Cuando JB se encontró con Jinyoung en el piso de arriba le explicó por qué Mark le había detenido, y le comentó con cierta sorna que había conocido a un trainee nuevo llamado Jackson que parecía de su gusto. Jinyoung le dio una colleja suave preventiva, con las orejas rojas, y agradeció que se pudiera excusar su comportamiento ante la gente a su alrededor con el comentario del mayor sobre su tipo, sin levantar sospechas más comprometedoras.

Jinyoung siempre llevaba manga larga. La llevaba desde que era pequeño, porque sentía que dejando su marca de nacimiento a la vista – un “encantado, soy Wang Jackson” escrito a lo largo desde su hombro hasta su codo – se estaba exponiendo demasiado, y un poco a su alma gemela también. Al resto qué le importaba algo tan íntimo de él y su posiblemente futura pareja, vamos a ver. Ya podía haberle salido la marca en un lugar más disimuladito, el abdomen o la espalda, como sus hermanas.

Jaebeom era de las pocas personas aparte de su familia que sabía dónde estaba (y qué decía) su tatuaje. Y no fue por falta de ganas de ocultárselo, pero vivían, entrenaban y hasta se duchaban juntos, por el amor de Dios. Habría tenido que tener mucha inventiva para mantenerlo en secreto.

“ _¿Vas a acercarte a conocerle, pues? Creo que ahora estará en la cafetería con Mark, es quien le está ayudando con coreano_.” A Jinyoung casi le da un vuelco el corazón de la ternura, pero negó con la cabeza. “ _Prefiero calmarme primero y saber cosas de él, antes de decírselo_ ”. Su compañero frunció el ceño ligeramente, “ _eso no es muy justo que digamos. Quiero decir, tú lo sabes, ¿no deberíais estar en la misma situación? ¿Qué gana él si se lo ocultas?_ ” y Jinyoung se encongió de hombros antes de zanjar la discusión “ _se ahorra la presión de tener que impresionarme, o de fingir que le gusto sólo porque estamos predestinados o lo que sea. No quiero forzarle a nada_.”

Aquél era el motivo por el que Jackson llevaba un mes sintiéndose como en una nube, pero una nube gris que podía ver a punto de deshacerse en lluvia tormentosa. Mordisqueó la cucharilla de plástico de su tarrina de helado, ya acabada, mientras miraba el fondo del envase de cartón pensativo. Jinyoung le sacó de su ensimismamiento dándole con el dedo índice en la nariz suavemente, y cuando el otro levantó la mirada parpadeó varias veces, como volviendo a la realidad. “ _Estaba pensando_ ”, respondió a la pregunta que sabía que el otro iba a hacerle, “ _en todo el tema este de... las almas gemelas y demás. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso? Porque hay gente que se lo toma muy a pecho y no quiere tener ninguna pareja antes, y bueno. No sé. ¡Curiosidad! Es bueno saber los puntos de vista de otra gente._ ” No había dejado de juguetear con la cucharilla entre los dedos mientras hablaba, y al acabar aquella verborrea volvió a mordisquearla, ansioso por algo con lo que entretenerse. Jinyoung le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, poniendo su mano sobre la libre de él. “ _Bueno, yo ya he tenido alguna que otra relación, por ejemplo. ¿Te sirve esa respuesta?_ ” Jackson asintió, y aprovechó para preguntarle “ _¿por qué estabas pensando en eso?_ ”.

“ _Verás, es que tengo una... situación_.” Jinyoung ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que le escuchaba, mientras le acariciaba la mano. “ _Me gusta mucho alguien, y no sé cuán correcto sería pedirle salir, porque ¡imagina esto! Empezamos a salir y a la semana siguiente,_ ” hizo un gesto de explosión con las manos mientras continuaba, _“¡Pam! Conocemos a nuestras respectivas almas gemelas. No puedo hacerle eso a.. a tres personas. A este que me gusta y nuestras almas gemelas. Sería muy incómodo_.”

Jinyoung tomó la mano de Jackson entre las dos suyas y le pidió que le mirase a los ojos. “ _No sé si esto arregla o empeora la situación, pero resulta que a mí también me gustas mucho tú_.” El mayor abrió tanto la boca y los ojos, presumiblemente por no esperarse lo directo de la confesión, que resultaba cómico y al otro le costó contener una risita antes de soltarle para subirse la manga y desvelar la marca, “ _Y bueno, creo que el tema de las almas gemelas no será un problema_ ”.

Sobra decir que Jackson se pasó años contándole a la gente cómo su alma gemela le había tenido en vilo el primer mes de conocerse, a la mínima que Jinyoung se picaba porque no había ido a recoger la ropa de la lavandería o se había ido a comer carne con Bambam y sin él.

 


End file.
